The Simpsons Move To South Park
by Morpheus1
Summary: Homer has been transfered to a new nuclear power plant in South Park and now the family must move.
1. The Decision

Chapter One-The Decision  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from neither the Simpsons nor South Park and I never will, so please, don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
A/N-Everyone knows about The Simpsons and South Park, right? Well, what would life be like if they lived next-door to each other? That is what you will find out in this story.  
  
RING...RING...RING  
  
"Hello?" Homer asked answering the phone.  
  
"Hi, is this Homer?" Replied a dark, cold voice.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Burns, what do you want?" Homer said hoping not to work over-time.  
  
"Well, we just built a new plant by a small town called...Sooth...Suth Pak-,"but then another voice from a few feet away said "South Park, sir,"  
  
"Yes, well anyway, I'm sending you to work at the new power plant there. You start the first of next month." Homer tried to say no, but Mr. Burns had already hung up. Then Homer was wandering how tell his family.  
  
Homer went to his last day of work at the Springfield plant and ran into Lenny and Carl, some of his co-workers. They asked why he was sad. Once Homer said He didn't even know where South Park was Lenny broke in "Its an some mountain in Colorado, my cousin lives up there. You can probably stay at his place till you get one of your own." "Thank you, Lenny," said Homer, is eyes now on a box of fresh donuts and lots of spit in his mouth. For the rest of the day Homer did the same thing he always did (layback in his chair asleep with his feet up). Fifteen minutes before he got off work, Mr. Burns waked him with a start and he pulled on his glasses and acted like he was working, but Mr. Burns didn't care.  
  
"Have you bought a house in that Park...place yet?" asked Mr. Burns.  
  
"No, sir," said Homer sadly, then remembered what Lenny said, "but I have a place to stay."  
  
"Good, now here is your last pay check," Mr. Burns said giving Homer his Check, "Go before I change my mind." And Homer ran to his car to get home.  
  
That night, before bed Homer told the family about the move.  
  
When he was done Bart jumped of the couch and said, "This sucks," as he kicked Homers shin.  
  
"Don't kick your Father," Marge said in a higher voice than usual to Bart.  
  
Then, Homer started to strangle Bart and said, "WHY YOU LITTLE-,"  
  
"Don't worry Mom, he'll live, he always dose. Let's go to bed, they'll stop sooner or later," Lisa said to calm down her mother.  
  
"Well, if you say so," Marge said a bit worried.  
  
The next day they put there house up for sale. Homer wanted to buy a house in South Park, so he asked Marge to so he could take a nap. Marge made him, so he found one the same design as there house. Their house was for $500 more then that one. 


	2. The Move

Chapter Two-The Move  
  
The next day they put there house up for sale. Homer wanted to buy a house in South Park, so he asked Marge to so he could take a nap. Marge made him, so he found one the same design as there house. Their house was for $500 more then that one. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Is anyone going to get that?" Marge asked.  
  
"I already had some," said Homer swallowing the last of his Bacon.  
  
"Alright I'll get it," Marge said getting up.  
  
Then Bart said, "No, I'm full," as Marge opened the door. At the door were two adults, one kid about thirteen, and an old lady that looked over one hundred.  
  
"Hi," Marge said, shacking one's hand, "are you here about the house?"  
  
"Yes," one adult said, "my client wishes to buy your home."  
  
On February 27, 2002, Marge got everyone up at six o'clock in the morning. She had a cooler with some food to eat and the moving crew was already moving things. Then, for breakfast they had Blueberry Pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Once Marge Washed the last dish, the doorbell rang. It was the people that bought the house. Marge told them they could move their stuff inside in a minute. Then after the beds, table, and chairs where taken, the other family had their movers bring their things inside.  
  
When the Simpson family got in their car and followed the moving truck to South Park. They passed many of their friends' houses. They waved to all of them, but Homer just laughed at Ned.  
  
As they left Springfield, Bart yelled hanging out of the window, "GOOOOOD- BYE SPRINGFIELD!"  
  
"Don't hang out the window!" Marge demanded.  
  
Then, Fifteen Minutes into their car ride, Bart and Lisa stated to say, "Are we there yet?" simultaneously, over and over. After the twentieth time Marge told them she would let them know when they got there.  
  
When night fell, the moving truck pulled into a truck stop. Homer drove to a motel a quarter-mile away from the truck stop. The last room was $500. Marge had to fight Homer for the money he was going to use for beer, but Marge won. The room had two big beds, a big bathroom, and a phone. The instant Homer saw the phone he ran to it and started jumping up and down asking Marge if they could get some food. She gave in when she realized Homer would eat all she had in the cooler. Then, after dinner, Marge called the counter to ask for a wake-up call at six o'clock the next day.  
  
At seven o'clock on February 28, 2002 the Simpsons started their journey to South Park after a bite to eat at the motel (a bite for Homer is as many donuts as they had). About fifteen minutes into the ride Marge and Lisa started trying to get Bart and Homer to sing road songs with them.  
  
"Come on Bart, it can't hurt you," Lisa said to Bart.  
  
"Let me decide that. B-I-… OWWWWW the pain," Bart replied mooning.  
  
"Sing or I'll take your allowances away!" Marge demanded staring at them, her eyes flaming wit rage. Frightened, Bart and Homer stared singing B-I-N- G-O with terrified faces. The ride was not very fun, because they had to follow the moving truck to South Park. The exhaust from the truck was choking them and it was hard to see in the smoke. They almost crashed into an ice cream cart, but Homer dragged it along the side to eat some. Not to long after that, they entered Colorado. As they approached a mountain, a sign on the side of the road said, South Park 20 mi.  
  
"Finally," Homer sighed in relief.  
  
"We're here kids," Marge tolled Bart and Lisa holding Maggie in her red- orange star suit. 


	3. The Kids Next-Door

Chapter Three-The Kids Next-Door  
  
The family went out for dinner while the movers unpacked everything. There weren't any fancy places to eat, so they ate at City Wok.  
  
"Welcome to Chitty Wok (he meant City Wok)," The Chinese man at the counter said. Then, Marge gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"Would you like today's special?" The man asked.  
  
"What is it?" Marge replied.  
  
"The Chitty Chicken," He told them. Bart cracked up, but Marge felt like going some other place.  
  
"Do you have any salads?" Lisa asked still giggling a bit. Then the man broke into a loud laughter and than say no, so Lisa and Marge went back to the car while Homer got everything they had on the menu, and Bart just had the man say things over and over to hear "Chitty," instead of "City."  
  
After Homer and Bart finished eating, they went out to the car, but it was gone. Just as homer started to freak, Marge parked the car next to him. Homer and Bart got in and asked where her and Lisa went. They said they went to meet the people next-door, and told Bart about the kid that lived there, Stan. His two friends, Cartman and Kyle, where at his place playing video games. Mage said the name and Bart knew what it was.  
  
"Cool," Bart said, "They got Game Sphere." Bart heard a commercial for it on the radio on the way.  
  
When they got home, the movers where done. Homer paid them, they left, Bart went next-door, and the family went in there new home. Bart got to Stan's house and introduced himself. It was actually "Hi, no talk, Game Sphere, now." After an hour or so, they started to talk. Kyle told Bart about things like their teacher, and Mr. Hat. When they beat the next level at 9:00, Bart went home.  
  
The next day at school Bart saw his new teacher. He laughed when he heard her name (Ms. Chokesondick) and Got sick to his stomach when he saw her. She has breast that go to the bottom of her red shirt.  
  
"What is with that teacher?" Bart asked Cartman.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, she's just a ugly bitch," Cartman replied.  
  
In class later that day Bart told the others why they moved. He was glad that he could bug another set of teachers. When he finished, each told a bit about themselves, Kyle talked about Ike; Stan talked about his mom being the principal there, and Cartman talked about when he was in the Cheezy Puffs commercial (he said he was in the hole thing).  
  
"You weren't even in a forth of it Cartman," Kyle reminded him  
  
"Your just mad because u weren't in it," Cartman said looking proud of himself.  
  
"Dude, you said one word at the end, and it sowed you for half a second," Stan said. When Cartman couldn't find a way around the question Bart started to laugh at him. When the teacher came in Bart knew he had to give her a bad time. 


End file.
